1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates in general to closures with an improved weatherstripping arrangement, and more particularly, to a double-hung window closure with an improved weatherstripping combination arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Restoration of old buildings for historical, zoning and economical reasons has gained in frequency in recent years. A part of such building restoration entails closure (i.e., windows, doors, etc.)restoration, typically through closure reproductions (i.e., replacements) such that an aesthetic appearance and character of the building is maintained. While it is desirable to maintain the closure reproductions as closely as possible to original appearances and configurations, it is also desirable to improve and maximize as much as possible a weather and draft resistance protection and energy efficiency of such closure reproductions for improved closure durability and improved building performance and economy.
The following represents a listing of known related art pertaining to weatherstrips or seals useable with closures, and/or weatherstripping arrangements with respect to closures:
U.S. Pat. No. 378,778 issued to G. P. DODGE on Feb. 28, 1888; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 795,120 issued to W. M. HARRIS ET AL. on Jul. 18, 1905; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 815,941 issued to F. Y. DAWSON on Mar. 27, 1906; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,432 issued to E. H. LUNKEN on Nov. 20, 1917; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,545 issued to W. SCHNEKENBURGER on Sep. 14; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,493 issued to J. C. DUNHAM on Jul. 28, 1925; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,974 issued to J. G. S. HALL on Jun. 29, 1926; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,150 issued to C. M. SUTTLE on Sep. 14, 1926; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,678 issued to T. L. JURASINSKI on Jul. 12, 1927; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,576 issued to C. McVEETY on Sep. 3, 1929; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,245 issued to J. H. COBEL on Jan. 28, 1930; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,729 issued to E. F. CHAFFEE on Sep. 13, 1932; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,695 issued to H. R. HORN on May 23, 1933; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,352 issued to L. A. MACKLANBURG on Feb. 13, 1934; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,037 issued to J. SCHAEFER on Mar. 6, 1934; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,298 issued to P. R. OFTEDAL ET AL. on May 16, 1939; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,960 issued to J. R. MONTGOMERY ET AL. on Feb. 13, 1940; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,284 issued to H. N. BAKER on Apr. 17, 1951; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,315 issued to R. 0. MORGANN ET AL. Jan. 3, 1956; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,233 issued to W. L. WALSH on Jul. 15, 1958; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,721 issued to A. T. HAGERTY on Jun. 2, 1959; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,944 issued to P. CRAIN on Jun. 20, 1967; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,693 issued to A. J. UNGERER on Mar. 16, 1976; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,665 issued to C. W. ELLINGSON, JR. on Jun. 27, 1978; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,627 issued to W. E. CICHONSKI on May 3, 1983; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,380 issued to A. C. COLLIANDER on Sep. 3, 1985; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,330 issued to J. R. BEIRNES on Dec. 15, 1987; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,683 issued to M. J. MINTER on Jan. 5, 1988; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,147 issued to S. R. BESKE ET AL. on Feb. 23, 1988; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,308 issued to G. HITZIG on Feb. 7, 1989; GB Patent 522,878 issued to S. PERCIVAL during Jun. 1940; UK Patent application GB 2,170,253 having C. S. Ingram et al listed as an inventorship and published Jul. 30, 1986;
FR Patent 1,300,133 issued to M. V. Freschi on Jun. 25, 1962.
The teachings of each of the above-listed U.S. Patents (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference.
While closures implementing the above-mentioned weatherstripping arrangements provide some degree of weather and draft resistance protection, there still exists a need for closures offering even higher levels of weather and draft resistance protection, durability and energy efficiency, thus to result in improved building performance and economy. Even more particularly, as double-hung window closures typically represent a substantial number of closures within many buildings, there exists a need for a double-hung window closure offering high levels of weather and draft resistance protection, durability and energy efficiency, thus to result in improved building performance and economy.